L'Errance des fantômes
by Mizore
Summary: /OS\Défi pour le Collectif Noname basé sur l'ambiance. Naruto et son équipe sont perdus dans une tempête de neige. Peut-on survivre à la fureur de la nature déchaînée alors qu'on est seul au milieu de nulle part ?


**Base** **:** Naruto

 **Disclaimer** **:** Le monde de _Naruto_ et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes_ inventions, _mes_ personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

 **Défi pour le collectif NoName** : « L'ambiance avant tout »

oOo

 _ **L'Errance des fantômes**_

Le blizzard soufflait depuis des jours sans discontinuer. Autour d'eux, le monde avait disparu sous une chape blanche et vide, aveugle et sourde. Le vent qui hurlait à leurs oreilles leur brûlait la peau et gelait leur os. Ils étaient perdus dans cet enfer de glace, et leurs forces s'épuisaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Naruto se demanda depuis combien de temps ils marchaient ainsi. Plusieurs heures, probablement. Ce qui devait être une simple mission de reconnaissance s'était brusquement transformé cauchemar, la tempête leur était tombée dessus sans prévenir.

Ils étaient cinq et n'étaient même pas avec leurs équipiers habituels. Incapables de communiquer entre eux, chacun était isolé dans sa propre prison de vent et de neige. Emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, cela faisait déjà un bon moment que Naruto ne sentait plus ses pieds dans ses bottes fourrées, ni ses mains malgré les moufles. Il avait remonté son écharpe jusqu'aux yeux et descendu son bonnet jusqu'aux sourcils, mais ses lèvres étaient déjà figées par le froid. Il avait également renoncé à garder les yeux ouverts, tant la morsure du vent lui était douloureuse, et ne les ouvrait que sporadiquement pour vérifier qu'il marchait encore sur la piste.

Devant lui, Hinata ouvrait la marche. Grâce à son byakugan, elle était la seule à pouvoir distinguer les alentours. Elle avait fermé sa capuche au maximum, enroulé son visage en entier sous une écharpe, blanche de neige et de givre, et regardait directement à travers. Quelques mètres en retrait, Naruto ne distinguait d'elle qu'une forme grise aux contours vagues. Seul son chakra lui permettait encore de l'identifier clairement. Derrière lui, les trois autres membres de l'équipe marchaient dans ses traces pour économiser leur énergie. La poudreuse leur montait jusqu'aux cuisses, trop fragile pour marcher dessus, trop épaisse pour ne pas faire de leur progression une lutte permanente.

Ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. S'arrêter signifiait mourir de froid en quelques instants. Chaque pas était un combat, chaque inspiration une brûlure dans ses poumons. Ils devaient trouver un abri.

Soudain, il lui sembla entendre une voix qui appelait son nom et celui d'Hinata, lointaine dans le hurlement du vent. Il se retourna pour essayer de regarder derrière lui. Une des silhouettes avait cessé de marcher, une autre l'avait rejoint. La dernière, à peine visible depuis sa position, n'avait peut-être encore rien remarqué et continuait d'avancer. Il jura intérieurement, conscient que si quelqu'un n'avait plus la force d'avancer, personne d'autre n'aurait celle de porter un camarade. Il retourna sur ses pas pour les rejoindre. En approchant, il s'aperçut que c'était Sasuke qui avait cessé de marcher. Il avait porté sa main unique et gantée à ses yeux pendant que Shikamaru lui criait dans l'oreille pour le faire avancer, en vain.

Alarmé, Naruto lui attrapa le poignet et le retira sans ménagement de son visage pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était convaincu que ce n'était pas le froid qui avait forcé Sasuke à s'arrêter, il devait y avoir autre chose. Il ne vit d'abord rien d'anormal, mais finit par comprendre avec horreur que ses paupières, seule élément qui dépassait de l'épaisse écharpe et de la capuche, étaient prisonnières d'une épaisse couche de glace qui les maintenait fermées. Il se rappela que les yeux de Sasuke étaient particulièrement sensibles et avaient tendance à produire trop de liquide lacrymal lorsqu'ils étaient agressés, par de la poussière ou de la fumée. Ce mécanisme de défense, efficace la plupart du temps, s'était retourné contre lui en gelant sur ses paupières.

Naruto mit ses mains en coupe autour des yeux de Sasuke, sans oser retirer ses moufles, et souffla dessus pour tenter de faire fondre la glace. L'Uchiha joignit également sa main pour retenir le plus possible de chaleur, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le vent continuait de souffler en charriant des trombes de neige. Hinata faisait des aller-et-retours sur la piste pour ne pas rester immobile en les attendant. Chôji était enfin arrivé à leur niveau mais resta planté à côté d'eux, amorphe, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lutter contre le froid le poussait à dépenser son énergie le moins possible, mais il devait commencer à fatiguer dangereusement. Le besoin de trouver un endroit où s'abriter devenait aussi vital que difficile.

Naruto échangea un regard désemparé avec Shikamaru, qui se sentait visiblement aussi impuissant que lui. Il commençait à craindre que le givre n'endommage sérieusement les globes oculaires de Sasuke. En désespoir de cause, il lui enroula son écharpe autour de la tête, comme l'avait fait Hinata avec la sienne, puis rabattit sa capuche le plus bas possible. Puisqu'il était aveugle de toute façon, il fallait essayer de protéger ses yeux le plus possible. Il attrapa la main gantée de son ami et la serra jusqu'à la broyer.

— On continue ! hurla-t-il à travers la tempête.

Il doutait d'avoir été entendu. Sa propre voix n'avait pas atteint ses oreilles, il ne percevait que blizzard qui continuait de rugir. Il s'élança à nouveau sur la piste, tirant Sasuke derrière lui pour le guider. Un pas après l'autre, il rejoignit Hinata qui reprit son avancée sans un mot. Un pas après l'autre, elle ouvrit la voie dans la neige. Un pas après l'autre, il avançait derrière elle, se fiant à son byakugan pour les sortir de cet enfer. Elle avançait, déterminée.

Ils marchèrent ainsi encore longtemps. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Ses seuls points de repère, dans cette masse de blanc et de froid, étaient la silhouette d'Hinata devant lui, la main de Sasuke qui lui écrasait les doigts.

Hinata s'arrêta à nouveau, et Naruto crut pendant un instant d'effroi qu'elle était au bout de ses forces, mais elle tendit le doigt par-dessus son épaule. Se retourner pour regarder derrière lui fut un effort titanesque. Ses muscles commençaient à s'engourdir, inexorablement. Par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke, Naruto vit que Shikamaru s'était effondré dans la neige et ne bougeait plus.

— Non pas ça… murmura-t-il.

Seul le blizzard répondit à sa supplique, unique témoin des mots qui disparurent aussitôt dans la tourmente.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de tirer plus d'une personne à la fois. Sasuke marchait de lui-même, mais le guider dans cette tempête était presque aussi épuisant que de traîner un poids mort. Pendant quelques secondes, quelques infâmes secondes, il s'imagina abandonner Shikamaru, partir et le laisser là, le visage noyé dans la poudreuse. Il refusait de choisir, car il savait qu'il faudrait faire un choix, au final. Un choix dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Puis, Chôji parvint à la hauteur de son équipier, se baissa, le ramassa, et le chargea sur son épaule comme un sac. Il reprit sa route avec la même lenteur, la même force. Un pas après l'autre. Naruto se demanda s'il avait économisé son énergie précisément dans le but d'aider un camarade qui arriverait au bout de la sienne. Connaissant Chôji, c'était une possibilité tout à fait plausible.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Hinata, épuisée d'ouvrir la route depuis si longtemps, commençait à ralentir. Bientôt, chaque pas sembla lui peser comme si elle allait s'effondrer, elle aussi. Naruto était obligé de freiner sa progression pour la laisser reprendre de l'avance. Elle refusait d'abandonner, mais ses forces la quittaient.

Il ne pouvait pas la tirer, puisqu'elle devait rester en tête, mais tant qu'elle restait debout il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Il posa sa main droite sur son dos et se mit à la pousser pour l'aider à avancer. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des siècles qu'ils étaient là, perdus dans le blizzard. Il poussait Hinata d'une main, tirait Sasuke de l'autre. Un pas après l'autre. Il ne les laisserait pas derrière lui.

Deux silhouettes fantomatiques, deux silhouettes sans visage, qu'il tenait au bout de ses bras. C'était lui qui mourrait s'il les perdait.

Le froid ne le dérangeait plus, à présent. Il savait que c'était mauvais signe. Brusquement, Sasuke lui écrasa la main et la secoua. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé de marcher sans s'en rendre compte. Devant lui, Hinata s'était retournée et semblait le regarder sous son écharpe. Il la vit dégager son visage et lui parler, mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait. Ses yeux étaient presque aussi blancs que la neige qui l'entourait. Elle pointa du doigt une direction lointaine en continuant de parler. Il finit par en déduire que l'abri qu'elle avait repéré n'était plus très loin.

Alors, lentement, il souleva son pied gauche et l'avança. Il déplaça son poids du corps et recommença avec le pied droit. Il ne sentait plus rien à partir des genoux, il ne bougeait ses muscles que par habitude. Hinata replaça son écharpe et reprit la route. Un pas après l'autre. Il remit la main droite sur son dos, raffermit sa prise sur celle de Sasuke, et la suivit. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'Hinata n'avait plus besoin d'aide pour avancer, exaltée d'avoir repéré un abri, mais il n'avait pas le courage de la lâcher. À chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait et qu'il perdait le contact de son dos, il ralentissait malgré lui. Sasuke le sentait et lui tordait impitoyablement les doigts. Alors il rattrapait son retard et retrouvait le dos d'Hinata, comme un naufragé accroché à sa bouée.

Il ne fut capable de distinguer la cabane que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres à peine. Les lumières éteintes indiquaient qu'elle était inoccupée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais les mains gelées d'Hinata ne parvenaient pas à actionner la poignée. Le vent soufflait toujours plus fort, hurlait sa fureur de voir ses victimes sur le point de lui échapper, et les mains gantées d'Hinata glissaient sur le métal. Alors Naruto lâcha Sasuke, l'abandonnant momentanément dans la tourmente, et l'aida avec difficulté. À deux, ils parvinrent à baisser la poigné grippée. Ils luttèrent contre le vent pour l'ouvrir. Ce fut Chôji qui poussa Sasuke à l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant que Naruto et Hinata tenaient la porte.

Ils entrèrent à leur suite, avant de relâcher leur effort. La porte se referma violemment, repoussée par le vent. Le claquement résonna contre les murs de béton, puis ce fut le silence. Enfin.

oOo

Fin du One-shot

oOo

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un tout petit One-shot sans prétention pour le Collectif NoName. Le défi était d'écrire sur une ambiance particulière et de la faire ressentir au lecteur. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, car j'avais ce bout de scène qui me trottait dans la tête, sans forcément d'histoire pour aller avec. Je vous avoue que j'ai écrit ça collée à mon radiateur, avec une théière de thé bien chaud !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Vous voulez une suite ? J'en ai une, si jamais ça vous intéresse.


End file.
